Bella y Bestia
by black-tea-blue-pens
Summary: Carry On AU de la película Disney "La Bella y la Bestia"
1. Chapter 1

**Año 119 Antes de la Rosa:**

Las calles estaban cubiertas de estandartes. En cada ventana, en cada balcón. La alegría había llenado la capital y se iba extendiendo por todo el país, al ritmo del galope de la veintena de mensajeros que había partido de inmediato hacia las principales ciudades del país. Un solo nombre corría de boca en boca, sacando a todo el mundo a la calle: ellas con sus vestidos de fiesta, ellos con sus trajes de domingo y los niños con flores en las manos.

Dentro del palacio que dominaba el centro de la ciudad, en el amplio dormitorio de la reina Natasha, esta se encontraba postrada en la cama, sosteniendo a la causa de todo el revuelo. Mientras niños y anciano, ricos y pobres, nobles y plebeyos se arremolinaban bajo los balcones del palacio con ruidosa expectación, Fiona, hermana de Natasha, archiconocida por su impaciencia y por tener su propia manera de hacer las cosas, irrumpía en el dormitorio. Mientras el rey paseaba de un lado a otro del amplio rellano como un león enjaulado, esperando y desesperando, unos ojos grises se abrían por primera vez.

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.

 **Año 105 Antes de la Rosa:**

Lo llamaban Baz. Era un príncipe con los pies en el suelo y la cabeza bien puesta, llena de sentido común. Quizá la muerte prematura de Natasha, su madre, al dar a luz a su tercer hijo tuvo algo que ver con su madurez temprana. O igual no. Con catorce años ya había asumido que iba a ser el rey. Con catorce años, medio reino lo quería y el otro medio lo adoraba. Con catorce años comenzaba a perder los rasgos infantiles y a adquirir una belleza que llevaba anunciándose desde que era pequeño. Con catorce años su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse.

Serían alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando la carroza llegó a su destino. Los reyes descendieron de ella, seguidos rápidamente por su heredero para encontrarse ante un palacio que, si bien no era tan grande como el suyo, tampoco se quedaba muy atrás. Siguieron al mayordomo al interior del palacio, hasta llegar a la sala del trono: era la primera vez que Baz viajaba en calidad de príncipe y por ende, la primera vez que visitaba otra sala del trono. Esta en concreto era especialmente lujosa, con las paredes llenas de pinturas que representaban episodios de la historia de aquel país; el suelo cubierto de mármol y las enormes lámparas de cristal colgando de un techo que parecía inalcanzable.

Baz no vio nada de eso.

Al fondo de la habitación, dos guardias armados y uniformados se situaban a ambos lados de una palestra. Sobre ella, dos tronos de madera oscura con tapicería roja sostenían al rey y la reina, que se pusieron en pie al ver entrar a sus padres y se acercaron a saludarlos, abandonando enseguida toda formalidad.

Baz tampoco lo vio.

Su mirada quedó fija en el joven de ojos verdes que, al lado de sus padres, avanzaba hacia él. Jamie, se llamaba: sus padres le habían dicho que tenía dos años más que él y era el único hijo de aquellos reyes. Su sola presencia lo alteró por completo, y tuvo que recurrir a toda su capacidad de concentración para recordar dónde estaba. Bastó con que el chico le devolviera la mirada y sonriera para que a Baz se le acelerase el pulso.

 **Año 100 Antes de la Rosa.**

El día iba por mal camino. Por muy mal camino. En realidad, todo llevaba bastante tiempo yendo mal.

Baz había llegado a la conclusión sobre su sexualidad hacía un par de años, el mismo tiempo que llevaba ocultándola de sus padres. Había estado rechazando princesa tras princesa con todo tipo de excusas: su padre las había aceptado al principio. Pero a la quinta visita que terminó en negativa, se volvió más insistente: a Baz le costaba cada vez más convencer a su padre de que ninguna de las jóvenes que le presentaban era adecuada y sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que casarse. No solo eso: tenía que casarse con una mujer. Le habían inculcado su responsabilidad con el pueblo y con su familia desde siempre y sin embargo...

Cada vez tenía más dudas. Y conforme aumentaban, la presión acerca de su matrimonio aumentaba también. Baz seguía manteniendo la fachada de perfección externa mientras por dentro todo se derrumbaba día tras día, y la única que parecía darse cuenta era Penny, la joven ama de llaves del castillo: la que se había ocupado de sus hermanos menores tras la muerte de Natasha. Su padre, ocupado como estaba con los asuntos de Estado, había dejado de prestar atención a Baz como hijo y solo lo veía como heredero. Su madrastra nunca había tenido mucha relación con él y no iba a empezar ahora, y en cuanto a su tía... Adoraba a su tía. Pero no era la persona más adecuada para ir a contarle sus problemas.

Aquel era el décimo noveno cumpleaños de Baz. Con la excusa de la celebración de su mayoría de edad, el rey había convocado a todas las posibles candidatas a esposa de su hijo, incluido las que habían sido rechazadas, y a todas las grandes personalidades a nivel internacional. Entre los invitados se había colado incluso algún galán que decidió que no perdía nada por intentarlo. Jamie también estaba allí, pero al verlo entrar del brazo de su recién adquirida esposa y sonreirle como la primera vez, Baz solo se puso de peor humor. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por escaparse a la cocina con Penny, pero al fin y al cabo aquella fiesta giraba alrededor de él. No podía dejar tirada a tanta gente.

La princesa Agatha Wellbelove era la quinta, por detrás de tres chicos y una chica, de nueve hermanos. Desde su más tierna infancia había sabido que sus posibilidades de reinar o incluso de recibir algo más que una dote, eran del todo nulas así que a los siete años sus padres la mandaron a un internado extranjero: un colegio mixto llamado Wattford donde, además de enseñarle literatura, historia, matemáticas y algo de ciencias le enseñaron magia tradicional. Pasó nueve años de su vida en aquel colegio, llegando primero a odiarlo y después a quererlo y cuando a los dieciséis volvió, lo primero que hizo fue buscar trabajo. En su país, uno especialmente liberal, era muy conocida por sus hechizos de toda clase. Entretanto, su hermano mayor heredó el reino; el resto, tras un tiempo peleándose por un par de ducados en tierra de nadie, se metieron a militares o a monjes y sus hermanas estaban todas prometidas. Ella había asumido que iba a vivir como estaba entonces y no tenía ningún problema.

Sin embargo cuando se enteró de boca de su hermana mayor de que Basilton, príncipe de Pitch, andaba buscando esposa, llegó a la sensata conclusión de que era ahora o nunca.

Las puertas de la sala de baile, cerradas ya por detrás del que se suponía que era el último invitado, se abrieron. Toda la concurrencia giró la cabeza un tiempo, incluido Baz, que lo utilizó como excusa para cortar la aburrida conversación que estaba manteniendo con el conde de nosequé sobre la caza del jabalí o similar. En el marco estaba Agatha: ojos azules, rasgos suaves. Melena rubia recogida en un complicado peinado que dejaba el cuello al descubierto. Vestido del color de sus ojos, ajustado y largo hasta los pies. En aquel momento más de uno quiso estar en el lugar de Baz porque, sin previo ensayo o aviso, se formó un pasillo entre los dos y ella, con una timidez no del todo fingida, comenzó a avanzar hacia él. Era mucho mejor de lo que la joven había esperado: desde los ojos grises con tonos de lo que parecía verde, hasta el cuerpo esbelto y las piernas largas que quedaban perfectamente resaltadas por el traje.

Baz estaba bailando. Con Agatha Wellbelove. Y no sabía ni cómo ni por qué había llegado a aquella situación: la misma que llevaba evitando toda la tarde. Si hubiese mirado alrededor, habría visto más de una cara de decepción, y no sólo entre las damas. Sin embargo entre el mareo, el mal humor y el desconcierto, no veía mucho más allá de sus propias narices. Ella hablaba. No paraba de hablar. Su voz resonaba en la cabeza de él, y era bonita y bien modulada pero a él se le hacía insoportable. Todo era insoportable en aquel momento.

Acabó la pieza. Cogidos del brazo salieron al jardín, y nadie parecía querer impedírselo lo cual ambos agradecieron pero por razones distintas. Agatha seguía hablando mientras caminaban entre las rosas que había plantado el padre de Baz como uno de los regalos de boda a Natasha. De vez en cuando un "uhm", "sí", "ya veo" o un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Baz la mantenía contenta. El padre de Baz le había enseñado bien.

—Y... Bueno, Basilton.

—Baz —interrumpió él.

—Baz. ¿Tienes intención de casarte? —Ahí estaba. LA pregunta. Baz se encogió de hombros.

—Debería —contestó—. Supongo que en algún momento lo haré.

—¿Qué te parezco yo como candidata?

Qué directa, pensó Baz. Más que cualquiera de las anteriores.

—Hablando claro —continuó ella—. Yo sé que tus padres te están presionando. Sinceramente, no sé por qué no has cedido y tampoco me interesa. Pero...

—Para. No sigas por ahí —Baz no lo había visto venir. A medida que Agatha hablaba, la imagen comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. La palabra que faltaba. Lo que no tenían ninguna de esas chicas, ni siquiera ella, y de lo que incluso el propio Baz carecía.

—Pero casándote conmigo todo eso se resolvería: tendrías mucha libertad. Pura conveniencia, para ambos.

—¿Conveniencia? ¿Y qué pasa con la felicidad? Te puedo asegurar que yo no tengo ningún interés en hacer feliz a nadie. —Baz se encontró con que estaba recurriendo a todo lo que tenía para no explotar, y ni siquiera estaba muy seguro del porqué: sabía que era completamente injustificado, que ella no había intentado nada que no hubiesen intentado las demás y sin embargo...

—A mí eso no me importa. Tampoco es que piense que voy a encontrar al amor de mi vida.

Amor. Ahí estaba. La razón por la que le parecía injusto casarse con una mujer, tanto para ella como para él. Su expresión cambió y Agatha lo vio claro. Soltó una carcajada muy desconsiderada.

—¿Vas en serio? ¿Tú? ¿El príncipe heredero de uno de los reinos más poderosos del mundo conocido? Buscando... ¿Enamorarte? Tiene que ser una broma.

—¿¡PERO ME QUIERES DEJAR EN PAZ, PESADA!? —Baz perdió los nervios. Se encontraba mal. Muy mal. Y ya no sabía si era el enfado, el mareo, todo en general o nada en particular.

—A mí nadie me habla así —replicó Agatha sin perder la calma. Se acercó a uno de los rosales: con suavidad y mucha parsimonia, arrancó una de las rosas y comenzó a acariciar los pétalos distraídamente—. Si de verdad quieres casarte por amor, que así sea.

Y con la mano con que acariciaba la rosa, apuntó a Baz. Fue un instante. Luego se acercó y metió la rosa en el bolsillo de él.

—No la pierdas. Tienes cien años para encontrar a tu... "amor".

Y con esas, se marchó.

Baz volvió a la fiesta. Bailó con más gente. Habló. Y sin embargo, estaba completamente abstraído y hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable. Cuando (por fin) se marchó el último invitado ya al amanecer, se metió en la cama dejando la rosa en la mesilla sin pensar demasiado en ella.

No llegó a dormirse. Una sensación molesta comenzó a invadirlo, de abajo a arriba. Intentó levantarse, pero cada movimiento le dolía. A falta de capacidad para hacer cualquier otra cosa, esperó. Esperó hasta que aquella molestia indescriptible poco a poco fue menguando, y cuando por fin logró levantarse se sentía extraño. Más ligero. Más seco. Se arrastró hacia el espejo, tropezando por el camino con la funda del violín, en busca de cualquier anomalía y... Las encontró.

Estaba mucho más delgado que hacía apenas un par de horas, y más pálido: seguía siendo él, pero no quedaba nada de la belleza de que había hecho gala aquella noche en la sala de baile. Daba la impresión de que le habían quitado todo lo que había entre la piel y los huesos: sus ojos se habían hundido, enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras y habían perdido su brillo. Parecía otra persona. Hasta su pelo se había vuelto de un negro sucio. Espantado, salió corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios del servicio e irrumpió en la habitación del ama de llaves.

—¡Penny! —Todo estaba en silencio, y ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Corrió a la cocina: no se veía nada.

—¡Baz! —era la voz de Penny. Escuchó un tintineo, y encendió la luz. Seguía sin verla—. ¡Baz! ¡Aquí!

La voz de Penny salía de una tetera colocada sobre una encimera. El tintineo era ella pegando saltos.

—Penny qué... ¿Qué ha pasado? —No llegó a escuchar la respuesta. Un fuerte dolor le invadió la encía superior, y se llevó las manos a la boca esperando ver sangre. No había nada. Pero cuando pasó, dos largos colmillos se clavaban en su labio inferior.

—Baz, eres...

—Penny, vamos.

Baz cogió a Penny con las manos. Pesaba más de lo esperado, y eso que estaba vacía. O igual era todo el peso que había perdido él en tan poco tiempo. Corrió hacia el ala más apartada del castillo, el único lugar donde no despertarían a nadie y que podría darles respuestas: la biblioteca.

—Baz. —El chico estaba frenético. Murmuraba algo inteligible por lo bajo mientras corría de un lado a otro, histérico—. ¡BAZ!

Se detuvo y bajó la mirada hacia la tetera.

—Siéntate —ordenó esta. Baz lo hizo—. Ahora vas a respirar hondo, y me vas a contar qué hiciste anoche.

Y se lo contó. Le habló , en la medida en que se acordaba, del enfado que había llevado todo el día; de la aparición de Agatha, de los gritos, de la rosa... La rosa.

—Oye, ¿y tú qué tienes que ver con todo eso? —Terminó a modo de conclusión.

—Daños colaterales del hechizo. Agatha es una bruja, pero no es cruel. Dudo que quiera que vivas cien años solo. Enséñame la rosa.

Baz volvió a coger a Penny y regresó a su habitación: la rosa estaba colocada de cualquier manera sobre la mesilla de noche, pero ahora desprendía un brillo extraño.

—Baz ¿tienes sueño?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco.

 **Año 87 Antes de la Rosa**

La niña, de apenas cinco años, se asomó con timidez a la sala de recepciones, de la que acababa de salir un embajador. Al verla entrar, sus padres dejaron a un lado la acalorada discusión que mantenían entre ellos, lo que ella interpretó como un permiso para acercarse a su madre.

—Mamá, ¿los vampiros existen?

Los reyes se miraron, desconcertados.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Inquirió la madre.

—Un chico de mi clase que dice que en el castillo abandonado hay uno.

—Mordelia, los vampiros no existen. Son todo leyendas. Y ahora vete a la cama.

En cuanto la princesa estuvo fuera, el rey encaró a su esposa.

—¿Por qué le has mentido?

—No quiero que lo sepa.

—Es mi hijo. Y su hermano.

—Es un vampiro. Y no hay más que hablar.

Tras aquella fatídica fiesta siete años atrás, Baz pasó tres días prácticamente encerrado en la biblioteca. En ese tiempo, descubrió que su corazón no latía; que no necesitaba dormir y que no tenía hambre, pero sí... Sed. Al tercer día había encontrado la respuesta en los libros: sus padres, convencidos de que tenía alguna clase de enfermedad, se negaron a creerle.

Al cuarto día casi mató a una doncella, y solo entonces se resignaron a admitir lo evidente: Baz era un vampiro.

Fue él mismo quien, tras acabar con la plaga de ratas que habitaba las mazmorras, se marchó con Penny (que había aceptado su nuevo destino con mucha naturalidad) al castillo abandonado en medio de un bosque sobre el que se contaban demasiadas leyendas para que nadie se acercase. Prohibió a toda su familia visitarlo, incluso a su padre. De cara al público, Baz se había marchado a otro país a tramitar relaciones comerciales y no sabían cuándo volvería. Cuando dos años después nació Mordelia, Baz ni siquiera se enteró. De la misma manera en que sus padres no se enteraron de que Agatha, consciente de que la maldición había sido excesiva pero sin ninguna intención de anularla, había puesto a disposición de su hijo todo un ejército de muebles y cubiertos parlantes, al mando de los cuales estaba Penny. Tampoco sabían que su hijo en aquellos siete años había leído más libros que el resto de su vida junta, ni que, si antes era un gran violinista, ahora era el mejor.

Por no saber, ni siquiera sabían que Baz había intentado suicidarse. Varias veces. Las suficientes para perder la cuenta. Tras cada nuevo intento, Penny lo encontraba tirado en su cama, repitiendo una y otra vez "No quiero matar a nadie". Y lo peor para ella era que aún no lo había hecho: con los animales que habitaban los alrededores le bastaba y le sobraba. Penny lo sabía, pero Baz no. Baz no veía nada más allá de la estúpida manera en que había arruinado su vida. ¿Amor? ¿Quién iba a querer a un vampiro?

 **Año 19 Antes de la Rosa**

En una ciudad desconocida, a la linde de un enorme bosque, en posesión tan solo de una casita medio en ruinas, una muda de ropa y un montón de ideas y para rematar, con un bebé en los brazos. Davy respiró hondo. Ya no podía seguir viajando, estaba claro. No podía dejar al crío solo y mucho menos llevarlo con él. Tendría que... Asentarse. Ugh. Aquella palabra le revolvía el estómago.

El niño sonreía, completamente ajeno al fastidio que suponía para su padre.

—Ya podrías haberte quedado con tu madre... —Entonces se dio cuenta. No sabía el nombre del niño; con las prisas, Lucy no había llegado a decírselo—. Simon —dijo tras pensarlo un rato. Sí: Simon era un nombre tan bueno como cualquier otro. Lo dejó en el suelo, jugueteando con las correas de la mochila y abrió las ventanas. Lo primero era lo primero: si iban a asentarse, habría que limpiar aquello.

 **Mes 2 Antes de la Rosa**

Davy estaba obsesionado con derrocar al gobierno de al lado. Simon, acostumbrado como estaba a las locuras de su padre, no se preocupaba mucho. Cosa distinta pensaba el resto del pueblo, pero eso daba igual tanto para el padre como para el hijo. Simon había oído la historia miles de veces: que hacía ya un siglo el reino vecino, donde había nacido, iba bien, que los reyes eran justos. Que su heredero iba a ser un gran rey. Que desapareció. Que en vez de reinar el primer hijo, subió al trono el segundo y todo había ido de mal en peor. Con la muerte de este hacía apenas unas semanas y todo el caos que se estaba formando para coronar al siguiente rey, era su oportunidad. Ahora o nunca.

Llovía. Como siempre que lo hacía, Simon estaba en la biblioteca.

—Hola Simon —al oír su nombre, levantó la vista del libro. Mirándolo directamente estaba Philipa. Él sonrió.

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué lees?

—Nada, un cuento de hadas —y volvió a la lectura.

—¿Está interesante?

Asintió sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Oye, ¿cuándo me vas a pedir que me case contigo?

—Estoy leyendo. Podrías decírmelo tú, para variar.

—No puedo. Soy una chica.

—Qué tontería más grande.

—Si te lo pidiese, ¿me dirías que sí?

—No lo creo.

—Ya. —Y rió. Todavía no lo tomaba en serio.

Ella se sentó a su lado. Simon se acabó el libro, lo devolvió a la estantería y cogió otro. Entretanto, Philipa hacía puñetas.

Que la heredera del feudo en que vivía estuviese encaprichada con Simon tenía muchas ventajas: Había sacado a su padre de la cárcel alguna vez y todo el mundo lo trataba con una deferencia que en cierto modo le hacía sentir incómodo, aunque siempre era mejor que cuando era "el hijo del loco". Pero también podía ser un rollo: Simon no entendía qué veía Philipa, una niña rica y noble obsesionada con perfeccionar su manejo de la espada en Simon, que no salía de la biblioteca de la ciudad si no era para comer o dormir.

—Simon, tu padre se va hoy ¿no? —Ahora sí: Simon levantó la vista del libro.

—Se me había olvidado.

Para cuando Simon llegó a casa, Davy ya estaba a punto de partir. La despedida no fue especialmente emotiva para ninguno de los dos; ya estaban acostumbrados.

—¿Debería pedir a Philipa que te echase un vistazo de vez en cuando hasta que vuelva?

—Ni de broma, que es capaz de venir a vivir aquí. Ten cuidado, por favor.

—Lo tendré.

Pero para cuando desapareció de la vista de Simon, Davy ya estaba pensando en otra cosa. Se abstraía muy fácilmente, así que no se dio cuenta de que se había perdido hasta que se hizo de noche. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los aullidos. "No tendría que haberme metido por el bosque" fue todo lo que le dio tiempo a pensar antes de verse rodeado por una docena de pares de ojos que brillaban entre la lluvia. Obligó al caballo a dar media vuelta y lo espoleó.

Los lobos los siguieron.

Davy estaba tranquilo. Hacía falta mucho para hacerle perder los nervios, y sabía que a su caballo era imposible que lo alcanzaran. Que era cuestión de tiempo perder a los lobos de vista. Pero claro, el animal no pensaba lo mismo: llegado un punto, se encabritó. Davy cayó y quedó solo. Ya no estaba tan tranquilo.

Echó a correr en dirección a lo que parecía una torre, que sobresalía por encima de los árboles. Llegó a una verja. De oxidada que estaba, a base de golpes y empujones acabó cediendo y Davy se encontró en el jardín de un palacio enorme, muy oscuro y casi abandonado, a salvo de los lobos.

—¿Hola?

Davy se esperaba muchas cosas: que el castillo estuviese abandonado, que dentro habitase algún loco (uno de los de verdad), que encerrase a alguna clase de monstruo...

Pero si algo no se esperaba, era que le recibiese una tetera.

—Buenas noches, señor. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Un poco ido de la cabeza sí que debía estar, pensó. No se sentía especialmente impactado por ver a una tetera parlante.

—Me he perdido.

La tetera parlante lo guió hasta una enorme chimenea encendida. Era un castillo grande y muy, muy oscuro. A Simon le encantaría.

Mientras admiraba el castillo, alguien entró en la habitación.

—Penny, ¿qué...?

—Baz, estaba lloviendo y...

—Penny, ¿por qué hay un humano en el castillo?

Davy se levantó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a esperar cualquier cosa: no llegó a ver qué o quién era.

En el poco tiempo que tardó en quedar encerrado en la mazmorra, solo le dio tiempo a ver que el que debía ser el dueño del castillo, tenía manos. Unas manos blancas y muy pálidas, pero por lo menos no era un mueble.

 **Día 60 Antes de la Rosa.**

Simon había vivido diecinueve años a base de historias. Historias reales, que su padre le contaba de cuando viajaba, de antes de conocer a aquella chica y de antes de la aparición de Simon. A veces, aquellas historias le hacían sentir culpable: al fin y al cabo, él era la razón de que su padre estuviera encerrado en aquella ciudad. De que ya no estuviese fuera de casa más de un mes. Y sin embargo, Davy le había repetido una y mil veces que así estaba bien, que merecía la pena.

Simon sabía que algún día retomaría esas historias: algún día sería él el que cogiese la mochila y echase a andar en una dirección elegida al azar. Lo sabía desde que tenía uso de razón, y se limitaba a esperar con paciencia a que ese día llegase. Mientras tanto, leía. Era su manera de escapar antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, últimamente algo había cambiado. Algo se había instalado en el estómago de Simon y tiraba de él. Impaciencia. Quería salir de aquella ciudad. No en aquel momento, claro. El invierno iba a comenzar y bastante tenía con el viaje de su padre. Así que ahí estaba, releyendo por centésima vez el único libro que tenían en casa y su favorito (uno que el dueño de la biblioteca le había regalado cuando lo sacó por novena vez) y esperando. ¿A qué? Pues a saber.

Los golpes en la puerta lo asustaron. Fuertes, descontrolados. Ni siquiera parecían humanos.

No lo eran.

Cuando Davy apareció diciendo que había comprado aquel caballo porque era inteligente, Simon no le hizo mucho caso y sin embargo, debía serlo porque ahí estaba aporreando la puerta como si quisiera tirarla abajo. A Simon no le dio tiempo a pensar: agarró su espada, subió en el animal y se dejó llevar, rezando a lo que quiera que hubiese ahí arriba por que su padre estuviese bien. O por lo menos vivo. Estaba barajando mentalmente todas las posibilidades ("lo han atracado, lo han matado, lo han encarcelado, lo han raptado") cuando llegó ante las enormes puertas de hierro que habían salvado la vida de su padre la noche anterior. El caballo se quedó atado por dentro y Simon respiró hondo y desenfundó la espada antes de adentrarse en el castillo. El interior parecía completamente vacío: debía estar abandonado, pensó. Procurando hacer el mínimo ruido y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber aceptado cuando Philipa se ofreció a enseñarle a moverse como algo más digno que un pato, comenzó a atravesar habitación tras habitación.

Nunca había tenido mucha paciencia, y para cuando encontró las escaleras que descendían, comenzaba a impacientarse. Bajó escalón tras escalón, en un tiempo mucho más corto de lo que a él le pareció, antes de oír la voz:

—¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?

Simon echó a correr.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Simon! ¿Cómo...? Da igual. Vete. Tienes que irte. Te va a encerrar a ti también.

Davy llevaba toda la noche encerrado, y todavía no se había planteado cómo iba a salir de allí. Tampoco le importaba mucho: no sería la primera vez que pasaba un tiempo apresado pero Simon... Simon era otro asunto.

Cuando Penny vio entrar al chico, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a él. Después pensó que con una persona en las mazmorras ya tenían suficiente, y se fue a buscar a Baz. El vampiro había pasado toda la noche metido en su cuarto; ni siquiera había permitido que la propia Penny se acercase.

—Baz, tenemos otro visitante.

—Échale.

—No puedo. Ha venido a por el hombre de anoche.

—Pues que se vayan los dos.

Al oír eso, la tetera se enfadó.

—Se acabó. Vas a ir tú.

—¡Estás loca! Voy a matar a alguien.

—Baz, llevas noventa y nueve años sin matar a nadie. ¿Quién dice que vas a empezar ahora?

—Antes no había humanos, ahora sí.

—Baz, tienes diez segundos para bajar ahí o te retiro la palabra.

El príncipe resopló y se arrastró fuera de la cama. Cogió la tetera y tras llamar al candelabro echó a andar hacia las mazmorras.

Simon no escuchó los pasos, pero sí notó la presencia tras él. Se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta.

Lo primero que vio fue blanco. La piel de Baz había empeorado con el tiempo encerrado, y si había comenzado siendo pálido, ahora era puro papel. Después, el traje: de corte antiguo, como si lo hubiesen hecho a la moda del siglo pasado. Su pelo, negro como pocas cosas que había visto antes. Sus ojos. Cuando en los libros hablaban de la belleza de los ojos grises, debían referirse a eso. Simon pensó que les faltaba algo, pero no supo identificarlo.

Entonces lo empujó, y Simon salió volando. Fue entonces cuando encontró el adjetivo: fosilizado. El chico que tenía ante él estaba completamente fosilizado, enterrado vivo. Y sin embargo, seguía teniendo algo. Los pómulos eran espectaculares. Era los restos de alguien que en algún momento debió ser hermoso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Simon volvió a ponerse en pie.

—Solo he venido a liberar a mi padre. Por favor, déjanos ir.

Se acercó a él. Y al candelabro. Baz pudo verlo.

Tenía los ojos azules. Un azul nada fuera de lo común, de no ser porque Baz llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver el cielo. Los rizos de oro. Y sin embargo, lo que más atrajo su atención fue el color de su piel. Un bronceado suave, constantemente interrumpido por innumerables pecas, que parecía gritar que estaba vivo.

Pero no iba a retractarse.

—No voy a dejar que los intrusos salgan impunes. Uno de vosotros debe quedarse.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió. ¿Para qué querría que se quedasen?

—Me quedo yo.

Por supuesto, pensó Davy.

—Simon, yo soy más viejo. Deja que me quede yo. Hay un montón de...

—Papá, tú tienes pendiente salvar un país.

No le dio tiempo a decir más. Baz arrastró a Davy fuera del palacio y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Simon llegó a escuchar el galope del caballo huyendo.

—Baz, por favor, dale una habitación nueva a ese chico.

La capacidad para mantener la calma de Penny a veces resultaba exasperante para el vampiro.

Según le enseñaron la habitación, Simon se encerró en ella. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

Penny siguió a Baz hasta la suya.

—Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, exijo una explicación. Ahora.

—¡Y yo qué sé, Penny! ¡No estaba pensando con claridad!

—Eso está claro.

Penny sí sabía. Sabía que quedaban dos meses. Sabía que era su única esperanza. Y sabía que, en el fondo, Baz no se había rendido. Sabía que esta era su última oportunidad. Así que marchó dando saltos, camino de la habitación de Simon.

 **Día 55 Antes de la Rosa**.

—Baja ahora mismo e invítale a cenar.

—Penny, no voy a arriesgarme.

—Oh, vaya si lo harás. El chico lleva cinco días a base de pan y agua sin salir de la habitación.

—¿Y si lo mato?

—Baz, quieres hablar con él ¿no?

El vampiro asintió.

—Pues ve ahora mismo. Si lo matas, pues mala suerte. Estaremos como al principio.

Aquello era una burrada, pero Penny comenzaba a desesperarse. Baz se levantó, respiró hondo (cosa que, aunque innecesaria, se había acostumbrado a hacer) y marchó hacia la habitación de su invitado. Llamó a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

Dentro, Simon estaba escuchando alguna historia que le contaba el armario sobre cuando era la dama de honor de alguna importante noble.

—Eh... ¿Snow?

—Sí.

—Baja a cenar en media hora.

Dio un portazo completamente innecesario al salir.

Simon resopló y se tiró en la cama. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó el característico tintineo de Penny acercándose, seguida de una bañera.

—Levanta, anda. Que tenemos media hora para prepararte.

—¿Prepararme para qué?

—Hombre, no pensarás bajar así vestido.

En efecto, Simon continuaba con la ropa con que había llegado: vieja y algo rota por sí sola, ahora además estaba sucia.

—No pienso bajar, ni así ni de ninguna manera.

Si Penny no fuese una tetera, hubiese puesto los ojos en blanco.

—Anda, métete en el baño y lo hablamos. —Y se escondió detrás del armario. Sin ganas de discutir (ni de hacer ninguna otra cosa), Simon obedeció. Penny, desde fuera de su campo de visión, continuaba hablando.

—Mira, Simon, no te conozco demasiado. Pero visto cómo no tardaste ni veinticuatro horas en venir a por tu padre, y por lo poco que he hablado contigo no pareces alguien que quiera quedar recluido en esta habitacioncita mísera el resto de su vida. Así que por lo menos dale una oportunidad. Piensa en cómo estarías tú si hubieses estado recluido en un lugar así tanto tiempo, sin ver la luz del Sol ni poder acercarte al mundo porque crees que eres un peligro hacia el resto de la humanidad.

La cena resultó algo incómoda. Baz no podía apartar los ojos de Simon, de lo que Penny dedujo que había hecho un buen trabajo. El otro chico, en cambio, no podía apartar los ojos de la comida: iba vaciando plato tras plato. El cocinero, un fogón andante con largos brazos metálicos, tras casi cien años sin poder cocinar para nadie se había lucido. Tras un largo rato de silencio incómodo, Baz intentó lo que llevaba deseando desde que había convocado a Simon a la cena: entablar conversación.

—¿Qué te parece el castillo?

—Ej enogme —contestó Simon—. Me gujta.

—Desde ahora, esta es tu casa. Puedes ir a donde quieras salvo al ala oeste.

Esta vez, Simon tragó antes de contestar:

—¿Qué hay en el ala oeste?

—¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDO!

Simon no dijo más. Tras la cena, volvió a su habitación. Ya no estaba de tan mal humor.

 **Día 52 Antes de la Rosa.**

Penny tardó dos días en convencer a Baz de que volviese a cenar con Simon. ¿La excusa? Otra vez esa dichosa sed de sangre. Así que, después de haber salido de caza, Baz se cambió el traje, se recogió el pelo y acudió a la habitación de Simon.

—Buenas noches.

Simon hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y continuó desoxidando la espada, más por aburrimiento que por necesidad.

—Snow, eh... ¿Volverías a cenar conmigo?

Esta vez, Simon alzó la cabeza y asintió. Como cada vez que se encontraba con aquellos ojos, algo en el estómago de Baz se encogió.

La cena fue mucho más fluida la segunda vez.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí fuera?

—Pues nada interesante. Me parece que los países del norte vuelven a entrar en guerra entre ellos, pero por lo demás todo es bastante pacífico. No hay problemas por aquí desde la guerra civil en Pitch, hará ya unos sesenta años. Por la desaparición del heredero.

Al oír esas palabras, Baz buscó con la mirada a Penny. Ella se encogió de hombros, ajena a la noticia.

 **Día 45 Antes de la Rosa**

—¿Snow?

—Dime.

Baz respiró hondo.

—¿Te aburres ahí dentro?

—Un poco. ¿Por qué?

—¿Hay alguna cosa que te gustaría hacer?

Simon abrió la puerta y se asomó. Había recibido instrucciones de no abrirla ante el dueño del castillo salvo orden explícita, pero aquello se consideraba una emergencia.

—¿Tenéis libros?

Odiaba que le vendasen los ojos. Philipa lo hacía demasiado a menudo por lo general, cuando quería darle alguna sorpresa o llevarlo a algún sitio. Simon no era especialmente ágil, y si ya a pesar de contar con su vista iba andando por la vida como si fuese un rinoceronte bebido (en palabras de Davy), sin ella se encontraba completamente a la merced de quien estuviese delante. No era una impresión muy agradable.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba: dejándose tapar los ojos por un vampiro que, según él mismo, sería capaz de matarlo en cualquier momento. No se resistía. ¿Por qué?

Escuchó el crujir de lo que debía ser un portón de madera, y sintió la mano de Baz tirando de él hacia dentro. Cortinas deslizándose. La luz atravesó la venda que lo cubría y segundos después, Baz la retiró.

Libros. Muchos libros. Millones de libros. Más libros de los que Simon podría leer en toda su vida. Era una enorme torre forrada de pisos y pisos de papel impreso que lo estaba llamando a gritos. Por primera vez desde su llegada a aquel castillo, Simon sonrió.

Baz vio esa sonrisa. Algo que no supo nombrar sucedió en su pecho. No fue capaz de darse cuenta de que no era la primera vez que lo experimentaba: había pasado demasiado tiempo.

 **Día 30 Antes de la Rosa**

Por lo menos Simon ya no se aburría, más bien lo contrario. De repente le faltaba tiempo para leer libro tras libro. El que tenía en su casa, ese que se sabía de memoria y del que nunca se cansaba, estaba allí pero no pudo ni abrirlo: había demasiadas cosas nuevas. Demasiados libros de los que nunca había oído hablar, demasiadas historias esperándolo.

Habiendo recuperado los libros, recuperó también la energía, y comenzó a entrenar en el jardín con la espada. Lo había entrenado su padre desde muy pequeño, y aunque no tenía ningún don que sobresaliese especialmente, lo compensaba con un empeño casi sobrehumano. Eso, y la pasión que ponía en todo lo que hacía.

Quedaba un mes para que la maldición llegase a la fecha límite. Penny empezaba a desesperarse mientras recorría el castillo a saltos en busca de Baz, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba ni en su habitación tocando el violín ni en la biblioteca leyendo. Cien años sin cambiar de costumbres y ahora de repente...

Lo encontró en una de las salas de baile, con el ventanal abierto aprovechando las enormes nubes que tapaban el cielo, observando completamente abstraído. Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, Penny se asomó con curiosidad por ver lo que tenía a su amo tan centrado como para ni siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia, y lo que vio fue un Simon atravesando de mil maneras distintas con su espada a un enemigo inexistente en el jardín.

—Parece que te ha gustado el invitado.

Baz pegó un respingo.

—Qué va.

—Ah, no? ¿Y qué hacías?

—Observar.

—Ya... Y dime, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?

—¿Cuenta de qué?

En serio. A veces Penny daría cualquier cosa por no ser una tetera. Aunque fuese sólo para poder poner los ojos en blanco.

—De que te has enamorado.

—No me he enamorado. Aquí uno no puede observar tranquilo. Anda, cállate y vete a sentar en una estantería o lo que sea que hagáis las teteras cuando tenéis tiempo libre.

Y se marchó con pasos nerviosos.

Pero Penny ya tenía un plan en mente.

 **Día 21 Antes de la Rosa.**

Simon volvía de la biblioteca con un libro entre las manos. Aquel era especialmente interesante: un hombre que, tras ser traicionado, volvía a su hogar catorce años después para poder vengarse. Iba absorto en la lectura, y quizá fue por eso que casi no escuchó el sonido.

Pero lo hizo.

Cerró el libro y comenzó a seguirlo, hasta pararse ante una puerta: la habitación de Baz. Era un violín. No. Era la pieza de violín mejor tocada que Simon había escuchado en toda su vida: la fluidez de las notas, el sentimiento, todo. Ni siquiera supo qué pieza era, pero si hubiesen preguntado en qué momento dejó de odiar al monstruo que le tenía encerrado, hubiese respondido aquel sin dudarlo.

 **Día 13 Antes de la Rosa.**

Había que acelerar las cosas.

Cierto era que la cosa mejoraba: Baz continuaba observando a Simon cuando entrenaba, y Simon se había dado cuenta; Baz había comenzado a tocar el violín delante de Simon, y a veces hasta le tocaba en la biblioteca, mientras leía. Hablaban. Podían pasar horas hablando de cualquier cosa. Baz iba perdiendo el miedo a atacar a Simon y este comenzaba a apreciar de alguna manera al dueño de la casa, que hasta donde sabía, bien podía ser un vampiro. Pero solo quedaba medio mes y Penny quería recuperar su cuerpo.

—Oye Baz, ¿y si hacemos una fiesta?

—Una... ¿Y para qué?

—Pues yo qué sé, mira: podemos abrir el salón grande, el de baile; allí montamos la mesa, ponemos velas, llamamos al piano...

—Anda, que tienes ideas más raras que Fiona.

Baz dijo aquella frase con su habitual cara de póker, pero Penny, que llevaba sin oírle hablar de su familia casi cincuenta años, sonrió por dentro.

—Baz, piénsalo. Igual así...

—¿Igual qué, Penny? ¿Igual se interesa por mí? ¿Por un vampiro?

A Simon le pareció una gran idea, y se ofreció a ayudar a prepararlo todo pero Penny lo mandó a hacerse tomar medidas para que el armario consiguiese un traje nuevo y allá que fue, a comunicarle la noticia a Baz de que no se iba a librar de aquella.

El vampiro se lo tomó con resignación, y así es como Penny organizó a todo el personal para que en tiempo record limpiase la sala de baile principal al completo. ¿Que era enorme para dos personas? Pues sí. Pero ella estaba ilusionada, y con eso bastaba.

Dieron las nueve, y apareció Simon por la puerta. Observándolo bien, pensó Penny, tampoco era para tanto. El chico no estaba mal, pero anda que no los había mejores en la corte. Estaba aquel chico... Micah, se llamaba... Bueno, a Baz le gustaba Simon y ella no iba a quejarse.

Simon estaba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, intentando mirar a la vez todas las pinturas en el techo; la práctica totalidad del bosque, que se observaba desde los ventanales, y los adornos de la mesa cuando entró Baz.

Se le olvidó todo lo demás.

A estas alturas ya se había figurado que Baz era un vampiro. No se lo había preguntado a nadie, pero estaba cada vez más convencido. Verlo entonces le hizo dudar: en los libros, los vampiros eran seres oscuros, crueles, que no tenían ningún problema en matar a quien fuese para alimentarse. El chico que tenía ante él, en los detalles técnicos sí que coincidía con las descripciones: no le había visto comer o dormir nunca; era muy pálido, y no salía a la luz. Pero toda esa supuesta maldad simplemente no estaba. Baz lo miraba con sorpresa, la boca entreabierta; los ojos, de aquel color sacado de la descripción de los héroes de sus libros, reflejando algo indescriptible para Simon y que Penny, desde un rincón, sí que supo identificar.

Cuando Baz consiguió apartar la vista de los ojos de Simon ("debería peinarse así más a menudo", pensó) lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la boca e intentar recuperar la compostura. Luego sí, llevó a Simon a la mesa. De nuevo este comió solo, mientras Baz lo observaba. No pararon de hablar. Hablaron de libros, de música, de espadas y Simon no recordaba haber hablado nunca tanto con una persona, acostumbrado a su pensativo padre y a las respuestas cortantes que solía dar a Philipa. Se sorprendió pensando en lo interesante que podía llegar a ser alguien que llevaba encerrado en un castillo mucho más tiempo, Simon sospechaba, del que había estado fuera.

En el momento en que Simon acabó de cenar, comenzó a oír un piano. Tocaba solo, desde un rincón de la mesa. Era una pieza mucho más alegre de las que el dueño del castillo solía tocar, y se puso en pie.

—Baz, ¿sabes bailar?

Baz sabía bailar. O al menos, en algún momento de su vida había sabido. Pero un baile había sido la causa de su situación actual, y llevaba casi cien años sin hacerlo.

—No.

—Pues vamos.

Simon lo cogió de la mano, lo arrastró a la mitad de la habitación y se colocaron. La mano de Baz sobre el hombro de Simon, y Simon apoyando la suya en la cadera de Baz. Por una vez, agradeció lo que le había enseñado Philipa.

—Alza la barbilla. No mires al suelo.

Comenzaron a moverse. Simon guiaba a Baz, contando en voz baja.

—Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. No arrastres los pies.

La cuenta se convirtió en un murmullo, que se apagó progresivamente. Bailaron la pieza completa, luego otra y otra más. Baz recordó casi en seguida y le cogió el ritmo rápido. Las canciones se hicieron más lentas. Simon se encontró entonces casi abrazado al vampiro, moviéndose en círculos y Baz se preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, qué ocurriría si lo besaba.

El roce de sus colmillos contra su labio inferior le recordaron que no podía hacerlo.

 **Hora 51 Antes de la Rosa.**

Atardecía. Por la ventana se veía el cielo nublado, cada vez más oscuro. Baz se había ido de caza, y Penny estaba en las cocinas. Había llegado el momento de ir al ala oeste. Antes de salir de la habitación, en un gesto más nervioso que otra cosa, Simon miró a ambos lados. El pasillo estaba vacío. Andaba despacio, intentando no hacer ruido y parecer natural a la vez: todavía no se había acostumbrado a lo de que los muebles estuviesen por todas partes observando.

La puerta era bastante corriente: de madera, algo pesada eso sí; estaba cerrada pero no tenía cerrojos. No parecía esconder ningún gran tesoro.

Simon entró. La habitación estaba muy oscura, y cuando se acostumbró a la penumbra se encontró con que estaba todo completamente destrozado: las cortinas, los muebles, los cuadros... Había varios, que representaban a la que debía ser la familia de Baz. Una mujer, un hombre y varios niños de todas las edades. Uno de los marcos de madera sostenía un lienzo rasgado. Presa de la curiosidad, lo recompuso como pudo y se encontró con un retrato muy bien hecho: un chico de piel morena, ojos grises y altos pómulos. Simon no tardó nada en reconocer al modelo, a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado.

Hubiese estado mirando el retrato toda la noche, pero algo más atrajo su atención. Sobre una mesilla, en un rincón, había una rosa. Estaba abierta, y se le habían caído algunos pétalos pero lo que llamó la atención de Simon era el extraño brillo que desprendía.

—¡Simon! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Era Penny.

—¿Qué? Yo...

—Simon, tienes que salir de aquí. Baz va a...

—Pero...

—Venga, date prisa.

—Penny, ¿por qué...?

—Simon, por favor, vete rápido.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me expliques qué es esa rosa.

—Tarde.

La silueta de Baz apareció, recortada contra la luz del pasillo.

—Snow, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Baz, lo siento. Yo...

—Vete.

—Baz, no...

—¡QUE TE VAYAS! —Y Simon se fue. Corrió hacia su habitación, con el tiempo justo para coger la espada y en nada de tiempo estaba cruzando el bosque.

—Baz, ¿cómo has podido...?

—Penny, cállate.

—Era nuestra última esperanza.

—¿Qué esperanza? No hay esperanza, Penny. Nunca la ha habido. Agatha...

—¡TYRANNUS BASILTON GRIMM-PITCH! ¡Estoy cansadísima de tu melodramatismo! Simon se ha ido al bosque. Solo. Y no esperes que te haga la lista de bichos que hay sueltos por ahí.

Baz podía imaginarse perfectamente la cara de Penny en aquel momento si fuese humana: la misma que ponía cuando sus hermanos se metían en la sala de recepciones durante una reunión importante.

Pero después le vinieron a la cabeza los ojos azules de Simon y su cara cuando vio la biblioteca por primera vez y la noche que bailaron y pensó que, aun si permanecía como vampiro, no quería dejarle ir. Salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

 **Hora 4 Antes de la Rosa**

—Baz, ¿me dejas pasar?

No obtuvo contestación.

Simon entró en la habitación, y encontró al vampiro sentado en una silla sin respaldo, con la rosa entre los dedos y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Se había cambiado de ropa, así que los mordiscos y los arañazos, resultado de haberle salvado la vida, no se veían a excepción de los de la cara. Lo que peor llevaba Simon en aquel momento era que él había salido ileso.

Cuando Baz lo alcanzó, la manada de lobos rodeaba a Simon, que se defendía con la espada como podía, pero no iba a aguantar mucho más. Había sido el vampiro el que los había hecho huir, peleándose con varios de ellos.

—Baz, lo... Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Ya es de día, de todos modos. Márchate si quieres. —Su tono era completamente monocorde, sin el más mínimo rastro de emoción.

Simon se quedó parado en la puerta. Quería hacer algo. Necesitaba hacer algo.

—¿A qué esperas? Te estoy diciendo que te puedes ir. Eres libre.

Pero no sabía el qué.

—Baz, yo... No sé si quiero irme.

Silencio.

—Estaré en la biblioteca.

Baz no dijo nada. Ni siquiera alzó la mirada cuando Simon salió por la puerta, y continuó mirando al infinito, con la mente en blanco.

 **Hora 2 Antes de la Rosa.**

Las primeras en darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba fueron las tijeras de poda, que vieron a la multitud a lo lejos acercándose al castillo. Corrieron a avisar a Penny, que se asomó a la ventana para encontrarse con una multitud armada, guiada por una chica que llevaba una espada desenvainada.

Les estaban atacando.

Penny encargó al candelabro organizar la defensa antes de subir corriendo al ala oeste. Baz seguía allí, en la misma posición en que Simon le había dejado.

—Baz, nos atacan.

No obtuvo ninguna reacción.

—Baz, por favor.

Nada.

—Basilton, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Van a invadir el castillo y quedan dos horas para que la rosa se marchite.

Desesperada, Penny se marchó en busca de Simon. Pasando por el recibidor, escuchó la voz del hombre que había llegado al castillo dos meses atrás.

—Un vampiro, sí. Tiene a mi hijo encerrado.

—Perfecto. Yo me encargo de él.

La mayor parte del trabajo la hizo el susto: lo último que esas personas se esperaban era encontrarse con un ejército de muebles y cubiertos atacándoles y la mayoría, que habían llegado hasta allí en el calor del momento pero no habían cogido un arma en su vida, huyeron al instante. El resto no tardó en seguirles. En cuestión de minutos quedaban solamente Davy y Philipa.

En lo que los dos iban a las mazmorras, Penny encontró a Simon y le resumió en pocas palabras la situación. El chico, lejos de tener la reacción que Penny esperaba, entró en pánico.

—Lo va a matar, Penny. Va a...

—No puede. Es un vampiro, Simon. No puede morir.

—Da igual. La conozco. Es capaz de... torturarlo, o yo qué sé.

Cuando Simon llegó al ala oeste, Baz todavía estaba solo.

—Baz, por favor, tienes que marcharte. Yo hablo con ellos.

Por lo menos reaccionó. Miró a Simon, pero no dijo nada.

Entró Philipa.

—Simon, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Dónde está mi padre?

Davy entró detrás, pero Simon no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse.

—¡Simon, aparta! ¡Es el vampiro!

Aquellas palabras le devolvieron a la realidad.

—Baz, por favor márchate.

Con un asentimiento y sin soltar la rosa, el vampiro saltó por la ventana hasta el siguiente balcón.

—¡Simon! ¿Qué haces?

—Papá, volved a casa. Por favor. Los dos.

Pero Philipa no lo escuchaba. Se lanzó hacia la ventana, espada en mano, pero se encontró con el propio Simon deteniéndola.

—Simon, voy a protegerte. Cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Protegerme de qué?

—De la bestia, obviamente.

—No hay nada que proteger, Philipa.

—Simon, no te das cuenta. Te ha comido el cerebro.

Cada vez tenía más complicado parar los ataques de ella, destinados a desarmarle.

—Eres tú la que tiene el cerebro comido, Philipa. Él no te ha hecho nada.

—Es un monstruo Simon, y te ha raptado.

Con esas palabras, en un solo movimiento la chica empujó a Simon, le quitó la espada y saltó por la ventana persiguiendo a Baz, que seguía huyendo, pero la distancia cada vez era más corta.

Baz no sabría nunca si el causante fue una piedra, una teja rota, o simplemente la lluvia, pero saltando de un balcón a otro Philipa lo alcanzó. Alzó su espada.

Algo cayó sobre ella. Simon.

—Philipa, es suficiente.

Ella se revolvió, intentando soltarse y se estamparon contra la barandilla que cedió. Él se agarró a uno de los salientes.

Ella no.

Y cayó.

Baz alzó a Simon.

—¡SIMON!

Davy gesticulaba desde el balcón del ala oeste.

—¡Papá, estoy bien! ¡Busca a Penny y ahora voy!

En el suelo, la rosa perdió un pétalo más. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros.

—Snow, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

—Pues… No lo sé. ¿Porque quería?

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Supongo que… Me he enamorado.

 **Minuto 40 Antes de la Rosa.**

Por una vez, Baz ignoró sus colmillos. Y su miedo. Y se dejó hacer cuando Simon alzó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Penny estaba en el salón principal, explicando la situación a Davy, cuando empezó a crecer. En pocos segundos volvió a encontrarse con que medía uno sesenta, tenía pelo, cara, manos y pies; hasta sus gafas habían vuelto. A su alrededor, las tazas y hasta la silla en la que Davy estaba sentado empezaron a cambiar también, y en cuestión de minutos el castillo estaba lleno de gente. Nadie excepto Penny estaba muy seguro de qué había pasado, pero daba igual, porque eran humanos otra vez.

Baz todavía no había superado la declaración de Simon, ni el beso, ni los abdominales que se transparentaban bajo la camiseta empapada cuando él mismo empezó a cambiar. Su piel era más oscura, y estaba caliente. Su pelo volvía a ser del negro de antes y sus ojos recuperaban el brillo y los matices verdes. Recuperó su peso anterior, y los músculos.

Pero lo mejor era el pulso. Volvía a latirle el corazón, volvía a estar vivo.

—Lo sabía —soltó Simon, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Volvieron los pinchazos en la boca, idénticos a los de aquella noche, hacía ya cien años. Pero esta vez cuando terminaron, los colmillos no estaban.

No estaban. Cien años conviviendo con ellos y por fin. Por fin habían desaparecido.

Abrazó a Simon, esta vez sin reparos. Sabiendo que no iba a pasar nada. Que volvía a ser humano. Y a lo mejor era la lluvia, pero Baz estaba convencido de que estaba llorando. De que los dos estaban llorando. Volvía a ser humano. Cien años después volvía a ser humano.

Amanecía para cuando volvieron a entrar en el castillo. Baz había supuesto que estaría lleno de gente, pero ni siquiera estaba Penny. Se lo tendría que agradecer más tarde.

Llegaron a la habitación de Baz y Simon no podía apartar la vista de él. El retrato no le hacía justicia. Ni de lejos.

En un gesto que a Baz se le antojó demasiado fluido, Simon se sacó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Se formó un charco alrededor.

—Eres… Impresionante.

Simon enrojeció.

—Tú también.

—Simon, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué?

—Me has llamado por mi nombre —observó él—. En primer lugar, nunca le has hecho nada a nadie. Solamente estabas intentando proteger a los demás. Y entiendo que me hayas retenido. Estabas solo y… Pero no creo que haya sido por eso. Sucedió, y punto. —Simon se sorprendió a sí mismo con la fluidez con la que hablaba—. ¿Me quieres?

—Desde que viste la biblioteca por primera vez. —Baz no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

Baz sonreía, y Simon volvió a besarle. Los labios, los pómulos, la mandíbula. Desabrochó la camisa, y siguió con los hombros, que ahora eran anchos y mucho más firmes. Y el cuello. Su cuello desprendía calor.

Baz se despertó algo desorientado. Aquella era su cama, estaba claro. Y su habitación. Pero había alguien más en ella. Simon. Aun durmiendo parecía un dios griego, los rizos esparcidos por la almohada y la piel salpicada de lunares. Baz había tocado todos y cada uno la noche anterior. (O el día anterior. Baz no estaba seguro, pero tampoco es que le importase demasiado).

Sonrió. Estaba bien. Por fin todo estaba bien.

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **Año 2 Después de la Rosa.**

Lo más complicado de todo, con diferencia, había sido poner las cosas en orden. Cuando Baz por fin salió del castillo, solo seguía viva Mordelia, su hermana pequeña que ya no era tan pequeña. Lo primero que dijo al verle, fue un "sabía que los vampiros existían" bastante infantil para una mujer de casi cien años. Ella le había proclamado su hijo perdido y él había subido al trono, desplazando a su sobrino nieto que no se lo había tomado especialmente mal. Tampoco es que él quisiese ser rey en un reino tan desastroso.

La economía era un desastre. La política exterior era un desastre. Baz y Simon lo iban a tener complicado para sacar la situación y se habían puesto a trabajar desde el primer día: poco a poco, iban sacándolo todo.

La complicación añadida era que baz estaba completamente fuera de contexto: no tenía ni idea de qué había ocurrido con el reino en los últimos años y era Simon el encargado de ponerle al día. Oír que todas las personas con las que había convivido habían muerto ya muchas veces lo dejaba completamente descompuesto: Jamie había muerto apenas tres años después de su desaparición, durante una guerra, y dentro de su familia quedaban los nietos de sus hermanos. A menudo era Simon el que cortaba las reuniones antes de tiempo para darle un respiro.

Pero aquel día lo dejaron todo de lado. Era una mañana de principios de verano. En el jardín, en una carpa habilitada para acoger al mayor número de personas posible, Davy oficiaba la ceremonia y a su lado Simon sonreía de oreja a oreja. Baz apareció del brazo de Penny, avanzando hacia el altar. La ceremonia fue rápida, en parte debido al calor que hacía: había sido Baz el que se empeñó en hacerla por esas fechas, diciendo que ya había pasado demasiado frío para el resto de su vida y Simon no había podido estar más de acuerdo. El ambiente era distendido y alegre, y si alguien tenía algún problema con que hubiese dos reyes en el reino, calló para siempre. De entre todas las personas que se acercaron a felicitarlos, una de ellas, una mujer rubia, de ojos y piel claros, se acercó a Baz, le dio la enhorabuena y le entregó una rosa roja. Él se la quedó mirando sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar y ella ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse cuando la llamó por su nombre.

—¡Agatha!

La mujer se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Baz le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Baz, ¿qué ocurre?

Él le besó en los labios.

—Nada, Simon.

Baz tiró la rosa al suelo y no volvió a pensar en ello.


	2. Otro final

**Hora 2 Antes de la Rosa.**

Las primeras en darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba fueron las tijeras de poda, que vieron la multitud a lo lejos acercándose al castillo. Corrieron a avisar a Penny, que se asomó a la ventana para encontrarse con una multitud armada, guiada por una chica que llevaba una espada desenvainada.

Les estaban atacando.

Penny encargó al candelabro organizar la defensa antes de subir corriendo al ala oeste. Baz seguía allí, en la misma posición en que Simon le había dejado.

—Baz, nos atacan.

No obtuvo ninguna reacción.

—Baz, por favor.

Nada.

—Basilton, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Van a invadir el castillo y quedan dos horas para que la rosa se marchite.

Desesperada, Penny se marchó en busca de Simon. Pasando por el recibidor, escuchó la voz del hombre que había llegado al castillo dos meses atrás.

—Un vampiro, sí. Tiene a mi hijo encerrado.

—Perfecto. Yo me encargo de él.

La mayor parte del trabajo la hizo el susto: lo último que esas personas se esperaban era encontrarse con un ejército de muebles y cubiertos atacándoles y la mayoría, que habían llegado hasta allí en el calor del momento pero no habían cogido un arma en su vida, huyeron al instante. El resto no tardó en seguirles. En cuestión de minutos quedaban solamente David y Philipa.

Mientras los dos iban a las mazmorras, Penny encontró a Simon y le resumió en pocas palabras la situación. El chico, lejos de tener la reacción que Penny esperaba, entró en pánico.

—Lo va a matar, Penny. Va a...

—No puede. Es un vampiro, Simon. No puede morir.

—Da igual. La conozco. Es capaz de... torturarlo, o yo qué sé.

Cuando Simon llegó al ala oeste, Baz todavía estaba solo.

—Baz, por favor, tienes que marcharte. Yo hablaré con ellos.

Por lo menos reaccionó. Miró a Simon, pero no dijo nada.

Entró Philipa, espada en mano y mirando a su alrededor con una mezcla entre miedo y determinación.

—Simon, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Dónde está mi padre?

Davy entró detrás, pero Simon no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse.

—¡Simon, aparta! ¡Es el vampiro!

Aquellas palabras le devolvieron a la realidad.

—Baz, por favor márchate.

Con un asentimiento y sin soltar la rosa, el vampiro saltó por la ventana hasta el siguiente balcón.

—¡Simon! ¿Qué haces?

—Papá, volved a casa. Por favor. Los dos.

Pero Philipa no lo escuchaba. Se lanzó hacia la ventana, espada en mano, pero se encontró con el propio Simon deteniéndola.

—Simon, voy a protegerte. Cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Protegerme de qué?

—De la bestia, obviamente.

—No hay nada que proteger, Philipa.

—Simon, no te das cuenta. Te ha comido el cerebro.

Cada vez tenía más complicado parar los ataques de ella, destinados a desarmarle.

—Eres tú la que tiene el cerebro comido, Philipa. Él no te ha hecho nada.

—Es un monstruo, Simon, y te ha raptado.

Con esas palabras, en un solo movimiento la chica empujó a Simon, le quitó la espada y saltó por la ventana persiguiendo a Baz, que seguía huyendo, aunque la distancia cada vez era más corta.

Baz no sabría nunca si el causante fue una piedra, una teja rota, o simplemente la lluvia, pero saltando de un balcón a otro, Philipa lo alcanzó y alzó su espada.

Algo cayó sobre ella. Simon.

—Philipa, es suficiente.

Ella se revolvió, intentando soltarse y se estamparon contra la barandilla que cedió. Consiguieron agarrarse a los salientes, y Baz alzó a Simon. Después subieron a Philipa, desarmada y asustada. Su espada había caído al vacío.

—¡SIMON!

David gesticulaba desde el balcón del ala oeste. Simon agarró a Philipa del brazo y corrió a reunirse con su padre, arrastrándola con él.

—¡Papá, estoy bien!

—¿Estás seguro? Vámonos a casa. No tienes que quedarte aquí más tiempo.

 **40 minutos antes de la rosa**

Baz, desde el balcón, veía a Simon hablar con su padre, que más que convencido parecía resignado. Simon gesticulaba intensamente, y Philipa parecía descolocada todavía por el susto del balcón.

En el suelo, la rosa perdió un pétalo más. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Recogió la flor del suelo y volvió a su cuarto, la dejó en la mesilla y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba agotado y no muy seguro de que fuese cansancio físico. Por lo menos ya lo había resuelto todo: Simon se iría a su casa, la rosa se marchitaría y todo volvería a ser tranquilo y silencioso. Sobre todo silencioso.

Simon tardó un largo rato en convencer a Philipa de que se marchase al pueblo. Cuando por fin la hubo tranquilizado, la mandó de vuelta acompañada por la gente que quedaba en el pueblo.

—Simon, ¿de verdad no vas a volver al pueblo?

Simon miró al suelo. Después a su padre, y después hacia la puerta.

—En algún momento volveré, supongo…

Davy abrazó a su hijo, y después se unió al grupo de Philipa de vuelta al pueblo.

 **Cae el último pétalo**

Penny estaba en el salón principal, reorganizando los muebles cuando empezó a crecer. En pocos segundos volvió a encontrarse con que medía uno sesenta, tenía pelo, cara, manos y pies; hasta sus gafas habían vuelto. A su alrededor, las tazas, los platos y hasta el aparador empezaron a cambiar también, y en cuestión de minutos el castillo estaba lleno de gente. Nadie excepto Penny estaba muy seguro de qué había pasado, pero daba igual, porque eran humanos otra vez. Dio unos pasos hacia delante, tambaleándose, antes de acostumbrarse de nuevo a andar. Después corrió a buscar a Baz y a Simon.

Encontró a Simon primero, rodeado de personas que movían los brazos como niños e intentaban volver a acostumbrarse a andar.

—¿Simon?

—¡Penny! —A Simon no pareció sorprenderle que Penny fuese una persona—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Simon! ¿Por qué… Por qué estás solo? ¿Dónde está Baz?

—¿Baz? Hace un rato que no le veo…

—¿Entonces por qué volvemos a ser humanos? Se suponía que no…

—Penny, ¿ya eras humana?

—Sí. La rosa… Baz tenía que enamorarse antes de que se marchitara, pero… El beso y… ¿Le has besado?

Las piezas terminaron de encajar en la cabeza de Simon. Salió de la sala y echó a correr hacia la habitación de Baz, abrió la puerta sin cuidado e irrumpió en ella. La rosa estaba en la mesilla, al lado de la cama. El último pétalo se había desprendido y caído al suelo, y Baz estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando el tallo sin vida de la rosa. Lloraba.

Cuando Simon entró, le miró sin mucho interés y devolvió su atención a la rosa.

—¿Qué haces que no te has ido todavía?

—No quiero irme. —Simon dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero volvió a quedarse quieto, sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacer.

—Como quieras.

—Penny me ha dicho que he llegado tarde. —Baz no contestó, así que Simon siguió hablando, en parte por miedo al silencio incómodo que se formaría—. Entonces el chico del cuadro realmente eras tú.

—Tú lo has dicho. Era.

—¿Podrás perdonarme?

—No tengo nada que perdonarte.

—Sí, porque… Podrías haber vuelto a como eras antes. Y odias ser así. Siempre lo dices. Que tienes miedo.

Baz se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿Pero tú sabes de lo que estás hablando? No ha habido, en ningún momento de estos cien años, una sola remota posibilidad de que yo hubiese vuelto a como era antes.

Ya no lloraba, solo parecía enfadado.

—Me lo ha dicho Penny. Un beso ¿no? Yo podría habértelo dado.

—Un beso de amor verdadero. Mutuo. Pero todo eso da igual, porque la rosa está muerta.

Simon volvió a avanzar hacia Baz.

—Podemos intentarlo…

—¿Y si te muerdo? No servirá para nada, y serás tú el que cargue con las consecuencias.

—No me vas a morder. Nunca has mordido a nadie.

—Mi primera noche como vampiro casi mato a una de las personas que trabajaban en el castillo de mis padres…

—Eso fue hace cien años.

Simon dio un paso más, quedando frente a él. Baz se puso en pie.

—No va a servir de nada.

Simon se puso de puntillas y Baz cerró los ojos. Quizá todavía tenía un resquicio de esperanza en que aquello pudiera salvarle, o quizá simplemente estaba demasiado abstraído pensando que era imposible que aquello funcionara, con tiempo o sin él. Pero el beso terminó antes incluso de que hubiese comenzado: Simon dio un paso atrás y Baz abrió los ojos. Se miró las manos: Seguían siendo las de un cadáver. En la boca, los colmillos seguían presentes, presionando contra el paladar. Se volvió a dejar caer en la cama y suspiró resignado.

—Baz, lo siento. He llegado tarde. Lo siento, yo…

Baz miró a Simon, por primera vez _viéndole_ , y vio que estaba llorando, las mejillas empapadas y los ojos rojos, devolviéndole la mirada como esperando algo. A que volviese a como era antes, pensó Baz. No. A que reaccionase.

—Gracias de todos modos. Pero no se trata solo del tiempo.

—¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? —Fue en ese momento cuando Baz se dio cuenta de que Simon iba en serio sobre querer ayudarle. Sobre el beso y las condiciones de la maldición. Se dio cuenta de que las cumplía. El problema no eran los sentimientos: Había sido cuestión de tiempo.

—Sí, pero no llores…

Simon se restregó la manga de la camisa por la cara, secándose las lágrimas con fuerza, y volvió a acercarse a Baz.

Esta vez, Baz sí fue consciente del beso. Fue consciente del calor que desprendía Simon, de que sonreía. De que los dos sonreían. Fue consciente del latido del corazón de Simon, que así, abrazados, parecía contagioso.

—Gracias, Simon.

 **250 años después de la rosa**

Los rosales crecían salvajes por todo el jardín, rodeando el castillo a excepción del camino que conducía al exterior. El jardinero, a consejo del resto del servicio, había abandonado los intentos de mantener el jardín cuidado, y Baz no había puesto objeciones: mientras el castillo estuviese accesible y limpio, no había problema en dejar crecer los rosales. De hecho lo prefería.

Aquel día, Baz se había quedado solo: había dado el día libre a todos los trabajadores del castillo, había cerrado las visitas y les había pedido que no se acercasen hasta el día siguiente. Después había cogido el violín. Había paseado por todo el castillo: nunca pasaba mucho tiempo en él. Volvía cada dos años, siempre a principios de verano cuando los rosales estaban en flor, nunca por más de una semana. Entró en su habitación: había pasado más tiempo del que podía recordar desde la última vez que había dormido allí, y aunque estaba limpio y ordenado, listo para ser usado, desprendía cierto aire surreal, como el de los objetos que se guardaban en todas las grandes ciudades en aquel momento.

 _Baz había pasado aquella noche, la noche en que el hechizo se había consumado, mirando a Simon dormir. Estudiando cada lunar de su cara. Cuando se despertó, se preguntó por un momento si no era él el que estaba soñando._

Cuando los recuerdos le empezaron a superar, Baz salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Aquel castillo era un anacronismo, casi como un viaje al pasado. Fuera de aquellos muros, atravesando el bosque, se podía llegar a lugares donde las calles estaban permanentemente iluminadas, donde imágenes de la otra punta del mundo se podían ver a través de una pantalla, y donde no querer casarse no era motivo suficiente para que tus padres no te dejasen heredar. Pero dentro del castillo, la chimenea seguía funcionando con leña; los candelabros se consumían y había que reponerlos y los platos se lavaban a mano. Era una de las condiciones que había puesto cuando le propusieron organizar visitas al castillo.

 _Habían salido de la habitación para encontrar todo el castillo vacío de muebles y utensilios. Solo quedaban quince personas, entre ellas Penny, que intentaban organizar el servicio y reponer todo lo que faltaba._ _El resto, explicó, se habían marchado a los pueblos de alrededor. Dedicaron los siguientes días a poner en orden el castillo y encontrar los muebles y utensilios que se necesitaban. Baz seguía negándose a abandonar el castillo, así que se quedaba dentro esperando a que volvieran con lo imprescindible ya comprado y el resto encargado en la ciudad. Simon y Penny le contaron que en el pueblo, la gente que había regresado había tranquilizado a los aldeanos, asegurando que la maldición estaba deshecha y que no hacía falta más esfuerzo. No estaban muy seguros de que aquella historia estuviese surtiendo efecto, pero al menos no había iniciativas para incinerar el castillo._

Se encontró entonces delante de la puerta del comedor, que estaba cerrada. Normalmente la dejaban así cuando venían los turistas, para mantener las rutas a seguir por el castillo, y por algo relacionado con los grabados que las decoraban.

 _La primera vez que Baz salió del castillo, fue por causa de Simon, dos meses después de que la rosa terminara de marchitarse. Era un día nublado, triste según él, pero a Baz le gustaba porque podía asomarse a los balcones. Estaba, de hecho, sentado frente a la ventana de la sala de baile, observando cómo Simon entrenaba. Penny había entrado en la habitación y le había convencido, de esa forma que tenía Penny de convencer, en que antes de que te dieses cuenta la estabas obedeciendo. Había estado mirando a Simon mientras entrenaba y luego los dos habían dado la vuelta al castillo. Se sorprendió de lo sencillo que resultaba._

Atravesó el salón y se acercó a una de las salas de baile. Habían abierto el castillo al público hacía ya quince años. A Baz no le había molestado, principalmente gracias a las largas temporadas de estancia en el extranjero y el respeto de las condiciones (básicamente: mantener las tecnologías alejadas, el castillo limpio y los rosales intactos). Había habido consecuencias, por supuesto: la parcela de césped en la parte trasera, y las dos o tres mesas de picnic a las que Baz prefería no acercarse. Era el mismo lugar en el que Simon solía entrenar, el que se podía observar desde allí. Una vez Baz estaba sentado allí, observando el jardín, cuando vio a un chico joven, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Había salido corriendo, atravesado las escaleras, abierto puertas cerradas con cartel ante la mirada atónita de los turistas y llegado al jardín. El chico estaba en una de las mesas, sentado y rodeado de los que debían ser sus padres y su hermana pequeña. Solo cuando estuvo a un par de metros de él, observándole, y el chico le devolvió la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Jamie llevaba trescientos años muerto. Se había disculpado y había vuelto al castillo. Si hubiese tenido corazón, le habría latido a mil en ese momento.

 _Baz fue el primero que habló de viajar. Había dejado de tocar el violín, y lo había propuesto, como quien no quiere la cosa. Simon había levantado la cabeza del libro, sorprendido, y le había clavado la mirada. Le había preguntado si estaba seguro de aquello. Baz había respondido que no. "Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí metidos por toda la eternidad". Simon no iba a discutir aquello._

Se metió en la biblioteca después. Había encontrado una vez a una chica, una preadolescente, intentando leer todos los títulos antes de que sus padres pasasen a la siguiente habitación. Era extranjera; había hablado en español con sus padres. A Baz le había sorprendido: lo que solía causar impresión de aquella biblioteca eran sus dimensiones, su estructura y su decoración, pero no los libros en sí mismos. Era una sala que se pasaba rápido. Le había ofrecido llevarse uno, y ella le había mirado con desconfianza. No le había creído cuando le dijo que el castillo era suyo. Al final se había marchado, con un libro bajo el brazo. _El Conde de Montecristo_.

 _Planear el viaje había sido especialmente difícil, y de hecho Penny les había visto discutir abiertamente por primera vez a causa de ello. Baz tenía miedo. Cien años sin salir del castillo eran muchos años, y Simon entendía que pasar fuera de él varios días supusiese un problema. O al menos intentaba entenderlo: A veces no podía, perdía la paciencia, presionaba a Baz. Y entonces él se refugiaba en ese sarcasmo pasivo que tanto había odiado Simon durante sus primeros días en el castillo y se iba a encerrar en la habitación que ambos compartían, mientras Simon se metía en la biblioteca. A la hora de cenar volvían a estar en paz._

Baz subió las escaleras que llevaban a las estanterías en las que guardaba los mapas. Había uno de ellos, un rollo de papel muy manoseado, que había prohibido tocar o restaurar. Lo bajó a la mesa y lo abrió: un mapamundi enorme, lleno de círculos de tinta, de todos los lugares en los que habían estado. Algunos tenían nombres escritos al lado, de personas a las que habían conocido. En las marcas de tinta se podía ver la cronología: las más antiguas eran de tinta negra, barata, que se había corrido ligeramente. Después, la tinta tenía más calidad: aquel bote que Simon se había empeñado en comprar en una tienda de Shanghai, y que había utilizado exclusivamente para aquel mapa. Las marcas más recientes, que Baz había hecho en solitario, eran de bolígrafo bic. Los guías turísticos le tenían prohibido "estropear los documentos históricos de esa manera" delante de los turistas.

 _El día en que partieron de viaje, lloviznaba. Estaban en pleno otoño, pero habían elegido aquellas fechas para proteger a Baz del sol en la medida de lo posible, y aún así iba cubierto con traje, guantes y un sombrero de ala ancha. Tras ese primer viaje, apenas volvieron a pisar el castillo. Cuando no era un lugar, era otro y sus visitas al castillo cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Llegaron a estar dos años seguidos fuera, viviendo en distintas ciudades del sureste de Asia._

Baz hizo una nueva marca en el mapa, al norte de Europa, y volvió a guardar el mapa. Siguió deambulando por el castillo, abriendo y cerrando todas las puertas. Después salió al exterior, a los rosales. Eran lo que más le hacía pensar en Simon. A veces le costaba recordar su aspecto: tenía en la cabeza el color de sus ojos, sus rizos rubios y sus lunares, pero había detalles que había conocido, que se había aprendido de memoria y que ya no recordaba.

 _La primera vez que Baz fue consciente del paso del tiempo, acababan de volver de un viaje al centro de Europa. Habían decidido hacer una pausa más larga, y tras unos días deshaciendo el equipaje y poniéndose al día de la situación del castillo, estaban en su habitación descansando. Simon dormitaba con los ojos cerrados mientras Baz jugueteaba con un puzle que habían traído de Alemania y que aún no había conseguido resolver. Se le ocurrió mirar a Simon y vio, detrás de la oreja, un rizo que comenzaba a tener tintes blancos. No parecía haber ningún otro síntoma, dejando de lado las marcas alrededor de la boca, que estaban un poco más acentuadas. Simon tenía treinta y seis años. Por supuesto que empezaba a cambiar su aspecto. De lo que no estaba seguro Baz, era de por qué se le había pasado hasta aquel momento: no celebraban sus cumpleaños, y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, ocupados entre unas cosas y otras, pero… Aquello era demasiado repentino._

 _A partir de aquel momento, Baz comenzó a darse cuenta de la influencia del tiempo en Simon. Estaba seguro de que él notaba que estaba más decaído, pero solo una vez le preguntó, y Baz le contestó de pasada. No lo volvieron a mencionar._

Baz anduvo el camino marcado entre los rosales, que iba desde las afueras del castillo hasta la misma puerta, y bordeaba el edificio. En un lateral, justo bajo el ala oeste, crecía un árbol. Simon se había negado a que le hiciesen una tumba de piedra, así que habían plantado un sauce.

 _Había llegado el momento con tranquilidad. Con mucha más tranquilidad de la que Baz, a lo largo de todas aquellas noches sin dormir deambulando por los hoteles, cazando o simplemente tumbado en la cama, había esperado. Baz se había levantado un día a la hora de siempre. Había bajado a saludar a Penny. Y cuando volvió a subir a por Simon, él no se movió._

Más que una tradición, se había convertido casi en un ritual. Vaciar el castillo, deambular por todas las habitaciones como un alma en pena, bajar al jardín, dar la vuelta a los rosales, recordar. Sentarse a la sombra de aquel árbol. Hablar con Simon, contarle lo que había hecho desde la última vez, dónde había estado, a quién había conocido. "Te echo de menos". " Te quiero". Después tocaba el violín. Lo tocaba hasta que se rompían las cuerdas o hasta que amanecía, y aquella vez no fue distinta. Fue pasando de una pieza a otra sin apenas pausas, de pie, ante Simon, tocando las mismas de todos los años, las que en vida Simon le había pedido mientras leía y las que había aprendido nuevas en los últimos meses. Tocó todo el día y toda la noche, y cuando amaneció, y escuchó el rumor del coche de la persona que abría al público, volvió a guardar el violín en la funda y entró de nuevo en el castillo.

 **Aquí Sora! (sí, lo cambio al español). (De momento). (Haciendo pruebas).**

 **Pues… Muy aleatoria, la actualización, sobre todo porque hace un año, si no me equivoco, puede que más desde que colgué el AU. Pero ya entonces tenía intención de escribir esto y aunque lo he demorado lo indecible, aquí está. Me gusta el resultado, aunque me hubiese gustado alargarlo más, meter más diálogo, en resumen: hacer prácticamente un segundo capítulo, pero se va a quedar así.**


End file.
